Past Special Events
These are Past Special Events -- Events that are over/past. It may come back eventually, or never, depending on the game developers themselves. See Special Events for events that are currently available. __TOC__ Heroes of Elgaia Return Heroes of El Gaia= Event Duration: January 7, 4:00 PST - January 13, 23:59 PST Honorable heroes of Elgaia are back! Relive the exciting journey of Reed, Rhein, Aneil, Lucana, Nevsky and Eru as the Vortex will open their dungeons on these dates: *Great Fire of Hope - Jan 7, 04:00 PST to Jan 9, 03:59 PST *Swift Blue Silence - Jan 8, 00:00 PST to Jan 9, 23:59 PST *Dark Green Wisdom - Jan 9, 00:00 PST to Jan 10, 23:59 PST *Golden Purpose - Jan 10, 00:00 PST to Jan 11, 23:59 PST *Guided by White Light - Jan 11, 00:00 PST to Jan 12, 23:59 PST *Black Whirlwind - Jan 12, 00:00 PST to Jan 13, 23:59 PST Call upon your strongest allies and complete the Heroes of Elgaia. Play NOW! ElGaia:Reed|Reed ElGaia:Rhein|Rhein ElGaia:Aneil|Aneil ElGaia:Lucana|Lucana ElGaia:Nevsky|Nevsky ElGaia:Eru|Eru Sibyl Sisters Return Event Schedule: January 7, 4:00 PST - January 13, 23:59 PST Goddesses of Grand Gaia are once again challenging Summoners! Prepare for the return of the Sibyl Sisters in the Vortex on these schedule: *Affectionate Flames - Jan 7, 04:00 PST to Jan 9, 03:59 PST *Absolute Zero - Jan 8, 00:00 PST to Jan 9, 23:59 PST *Gaia's Voice - Jan 9, 00:00 PST to Jan 10, 23:59 PST *In the Name of Thunder - Jan 10, 00:00 PST to Jan 11, 23:59 PST *Protected by the Sky - Jan 11, 00:00 PST to Jan 12, 23:59 PST *Enthralled by the Moon - Jan 12, 00:00 PST to Jan 13, 23:59 PST Triumph over the challenges of these Goddesses and capture them NOW! Sibyls:Freya|Freya Sibyls:Eliza|Eliza Sibyls:Paula|Paula Sibyls:Zele|Zele Sibyls:Sola|Sola Sibyls:Madia|Madia Holiday Vortex Christmas= Winter Glades:Dungeon|Winter Glades Glittering Wintertide:Dungeon|Glittering Wintertide |-| Moonlight Parade= Moonlight:Info|Info Moonlight:Dungeon|Dungeon |-|Hellborn Nightmare= Hellborn:Info|Info Hellborn:Dungeon|Dungeon |-|Easter= Easter:Info|Info Easter:Dungeon|Dungeon Challenge Arena Season 1 - Part 2 News= Summoners! Join us as we open the gate to a season of intense fights and rewarding challenges. Let us all welcome Challenge Arena Season 1! Along with this momentous occasion is a series of in-game events that you will surely enjoy. Please see the details below: *New Unit in Rainbow Summon Rainbow summon gate will be covered in shades of red and blue! Watch out for a new epic unit that will grace the Rainbow Summon gate. *Challenge Arena Rush Every weekend starting December 12 PST, enjoy two days of doubled Arena Points from battles as we give you Challenge Arena Rush! *Challenge Arena Rush 1: December 12 - 13 PST *Challenge Arena Rush 2: December 19 - 20 PST *Challenge Arena Rush 3: December 26 - 27 PST *Challenge Arena Season 1 Sphere Rewards Two Special Seasonal Spheres are in store for players who will reach Legendary league! Please see the sphere details below: #Vestige Omega - 35% boost to all parameters & greatly reduces BB gauge requirement and consumption. Reward for Legendary league; Tier 1 - 10; Rank 1 - 120 #Vestige Alpha - 30% boost to all parameters & reduces BB gauge requirement and consumption. Reward for Legendary league; Tier 11 - 24; Rank 121 - 1030 Players on Summoner League can also get a Buffer Jewel! Aim high on the rankings! *Rewards Revision Daily and Weekly rewards have been revised across the 3 Leagues. Seasonal Sphere rewards are exclusive. They will be awarded at end of Season 1 and removed from Reward table once the season ends; other rewards adjustments will remain. Please visit in-game Rewards page for details. Notes: *Challenge Arena Season 1 rewards will be awarded on December 28, 00:00 PST. *All current Arena Points, Ranking and League will reset on December 7, 00:00 PST. This means everyone will be set to 'Rookie' league on the date mentioned above. Gold, Silver and Rainbow coins will be retained. *Challenge Arena Season 1 will last for three 3 weeks. December 27 23:59 PST *League progression achieved throughout Season 1 will remain after season ends. Stay tuned for Season 2 announcement at a later date! }} Deemo Collaboration Event:DeemoLightDungeon|Great Tree's Melody Event:DeemoDarkDungeon|Dark Sakura Dance Chain Chronicle Collaboration Phase 1= CC:Lindsey|Lindsey CC:Symphonia|Symphonia |-| Phase 4= CC:Aludra|Aludra Songstress of Light Elemental Vortex Arena |-|Inferno Showdown= Past Event Duration: Aug 8 5:30 ~ Aug 12 23:59 PST (2014) VAFire:Info|Info VAFire:Rewards|Rewards |-|Electric Showdown= Past Event Duration: Dec 19 2:00 ~ Dec 24 23:59 PST (2014) VAThunder:Info|Info VAThunder:Rewards|Rewards |-|Terra Showdown= Past Event Duration: Jan 8 2:00 ~ Jan 14 23:59 PST VAEarth:Info|Info VAEarth:Rewards|Rewards |-| Aquatic Showdown= Event Duration: Aug 17 3:00 ~ Aug 21 23:59 PST VAWater:Info|Info VAWater:Rewards|Rewards Summer Celebration 2015 The heat is on as our great summer escapade begins! Don't be left out from the fun and excitement of the Brave Frontier Summer Celebration 2015 as we kick it of this July! Freshen up with the cool events below. Check the schedule and never miss out! Jun 30 - Jul 31= Log-in for three consecutive days and get 1 Gem on the Daily Login! Notes: *Everyone will receive a Gem through Daily Login on June 30, 00:00 PST. 3 days cycle will start on July 1, 00:00 PST. *Each user will have different 3 days cycle. Kindly check the bottom of your Daily Login window to see when you can claim your next free Gem. |-| Jul 1 - Jul 15= Get amazing gifts by logging-in daily! See the giveaway schedule below: *Day 1 - 1 Gem *Day 2 - 2 Burst Frogs *Day 3 - 5 Crescent Dew *Day 4 - 1 Crystal Set *Day 5 - 2 Gems *Day 6 - 3 Burst Frogs *Day 7 - 100 Brave Medals *Day 8 - 1 Imp Set *Day 9 - 3 Gems *Day 10 - 1 Burst Emperor *Day 11 - 5000 Merit Points *Day 12 - 1 Imp Arton *Day 13 - 4 Gems *Day 14 - 1 Sphere Frog *Day 15 - 1 Gem and 1 Legend Stone *Day 16 - 3 Burst Frogs *Day 17 - 1 Gem *Day 18 - 5 Crescent Dew *Day 19 - 1 Imp Set *Day 20 - 2 Gems *Day 21 - 1 Sphere Frog *Day 22 - 3 Gems *Day 23 - 1 Burst Emperor *Day 24 - 1 Gem *Day 25 - 100 Brave Medals *Day 26 - 1 Gem *Day 27 - 1 Imp Arton *Day 28 - 2 Gems *Day 29 - 5000 Merit Points *Day 30 - 3 Gems *Day 31 - 1 Legend Stone |-| Level Up Campaign= We heard your suggestion, Summoners! NEW Level Up Campaign is now on Achievement System! Access through: Imperial Capital Randall - Administration Office - Mission - Records - General. Rewards are retroactive. Sample: Everyone who exceeded level 50 can claim the rewards from levels 1 to 50. Note: Level Up Campaign availability on Achievement System: *July 1 - Levels 1 - 50 *July 8 - Open to level 100 |-| Ju1 - Jul 14= Enjoy these back to back in-game events! *Double Honor Points on Quests *Double EXP on Quests *Evolution Dungeons Unlocked *Half Energy on Vortex |-| Jul 15 - 31= Summer Celebration month ender! *2000 Honor Points daily *Super Honor Summon *Super Fusion Rate Up Don't get left behind! Plunge through the Grand Gaia waves of fun and adventure! Invite your friends to join the hottest summer extravaganza ever! Elemental Heroes Return! New and valiant Summoners decided to join in our Grand Gaia adventures! And to help them start their journey, ELEMENTAL HEROES once again open their battlefields at the Vortex! NOW is the time to seize the opportunity and harness their power. Gear up and prepare to battle Stya, Galant, Alma, Nemia, Zeln, and Oboro on these schedules: *Flower in the Frost (Stya) and The Truncheon Wielding Warrior (Galant) **Date: Jul 15 0:00 - Jul 16 23:59 PST *Lady of the Iron Fist (Nemia) and When Lightning Strikes (Zeln) **Date: Jul 17, 00:00 ~ Jul 18, 23:59 PST *The Lone Traveller (Alma) and Dweller in the Darkness (Oboro) **Date: Jul 19, 00:00 ~ Jul 20, 23:59 PST Gather your best units NOW and triumph over the Elemental Heroes! ElementalHeroes:Galant|Galant ElementalHeroes:Stya|Stya ElementalHeroes:Nemia|Nemia ElementalHeroes:Zeln|Zeln ElementalHeroes:Alma|Alma ElementalHeroes:Oboro|Oboro Special Achievement Event Earn up to 2500 Merit Points with the Special Achievement Event this weekend! Starting June 27, 0:00 until June 28, 23:59 PST gather more merit points as we double the number of available challenges. Finish the challenges and gather Merit Points for the Special Achievement Sphere available at the Exchange Hall during the event period. Special Achievement Spheres: *'Wicked Blade': 15000 Merit Points Farm as many Merit Points as you can. Play NOW! Level Up Campaign Event Duration: May 15 0:00 ~ May 31 23:59 PST AMAZING rewards are in line as you step forward to become a legendary Grand Gaia Summoner! Climb up and reap the benefits of your hard work as rewards for Level Up Campaign is NOW up to LEVEL 500! Event will run from May 15, 00:00 to May 31, 23:59 PST. Mechanics: Players' level milestone during the event will be measured and rewards will be sent to players who met the milestone requirements mentioned on the Rewards Table. Players will only get rewards upon reaching the specific level. The rewards are not retroactive. Rewards will be sent directly to qualified players' Presents Box. For the list of rewards, click here. 30 Million Downloads Summoners! Cheers as we hit 30 Million Downloads across ALL platforms! Thank you alone is not enough to express our sincerest gratitude for your unending support. That is why we are inviting everyone to join us on the following events in celebration of another milestone! *Daily Gem Giveaway Event Period: April 11 to April 17 PST. Total of lucky 7 gems for you to use! Log-in daily and claim the Gem giveaway from your Presents box! *Popular Units Campaign Event Period: April 10, 7:00 to April 16, 06:59 PST. Summon your favorite unit which includes Feeva, Kira, Rosetta, Rigness and a lot more! (Details will be announced soon so stay tuned!) *Evolution Dungeon Event Period: April 11, 00:00 to April 17, 23:59 PST Details: Farm those evolution materials at Enchanted Paradise, Cave of Desires, Oasis of the Gods, Mecha Gods Awaken and Bulb Haven! And this is just the beginning! Who knows what other surprises await everyone so be sure to log-in daily. #BeALegendNOW Burny & Friends UNLEASHED! Berzerrrk Nice Burny Berzerrrk Pumburkiny Berzerrrk Pumburkiny Berzerrrk Pumburkiny Berzerrrk Pumburkiny |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *'1 Jem upon first clear.' ---- * Berzerrrk Nice Burny **''Fieryyyyy~ / Bring It On!'' - Summons Pumburkiny(s) one by one, three on first use. If the pumburkinys are defeated, then Nice Burny will summon more but only one. If defeated again, it will re-summon only one, until itself is defeated. **''MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' - 1 hit AoE attack, guaranteed to inflict Paralysis * Berzerrrk Pumburkiny **''KEKEKE!'' - Fixed 400 damage AoE attack, guaranteed to inflict Paralysis **''Pumburkinys do not have any other attacks besides that attack.'' |drops = |capture1 = 810212 |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }} Heroes' Challenge Relive the adventures and fight alongside the SIX HEROES - Vargas, Eze, Selena, Lance, Atro and Magress! Head to the Vortex starting March 25, 03:00 PST to March 31, 23:59 PST (March 25, 04:00 PDT to April 1, 00:59 PDT) and get the chance to acquire their might as they have ascended to their glorious 7-star forms! Capture a 2* or 3* form of the SIX HEROES from their respective dungeons. Please see the Vortex dungeon schedules below: *Vargas: Hero of Agni **March 25, 03:00 PST - March 27, 02:59 PST / (March 25, 04:00 PDT - March 27, 03:59 PDT) *Selena: Heroine of Sama **March 26, 00:00 PST - March 27, 23:59 PST / (March 26, 01:00 PDT - March 28, 00:59 PDT) *Lance: Hero of Vriksha **March 27, 00:00 PST - March 28, 23:59 PST / (March 27, 01:00 PDT - March 29, 00:59 PDT) *Eze: Hero of Atharva **March 28, 00:00 PST - March 29, 23:59 PST / (March 28, 01:00 PDT - March 30, 00:59 PDT) *Atro: Hero of La Veda **March 29, 00:00 PST - March 30, 23:59 PST / (March 29, 01:00 PDT - March 31, 00:59 PDT) *Magress: Hero of Bariura **March 30, 00:00 PST - March 31, 23:59 PST / (March 30, 01:00 PDT - April 1, 00:59 PDT) Assemble your finest squads and march your way to the Vortex Gate! Hero Challenge:Vargas|Vargas Hero Challenge:Selena|Selena Hero Challenge:Lance|Lance Hero Challenge:Eze|Eze Hero Challenge:Atro|Atro Hero Challenge:Magress|Magress Trial of the Gods TrialOfTheGods:Info|Info TrialOfTheGods:Dungeon|Dungeon Prosperity Brawl Giveaway= Summoners! New year means new gifts for everyone! Starting February 16, 01:00 PST to February 23, 23:59 PST, log-in DAILY to get new items such as Mandarin Oranges, Red Packets, Longevity Dew, Nian Gao and Prosperity Essence. For the schedule of giveaways, kindly refer below: *Feb 16, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 4 Small Red Packet, 4 Longevity Dew *Feb 17, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 4 Small Red Packet, 4 Prosperity Essence *Feb 18, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 8 Small Red Packet, 4 Prosperity Essence *Feb 19, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 1 Big Red Packet, 3 Nian Gao *Feb 20, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 1 Big Red Packet, 3 Nian Gao *Feb 21, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 2 Medium Red Packet, 4 Longevity Dew *Feb 22, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 3 Medium Red Packet, 4 Prosperity Essence *Feb 23, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 3 Medium Red Packet, 4 Prosperity Essence ITEM DETAILS: *Mandarin Orange: Replenishes a unit's HP over 3 turns. *Nian Gao: Greatly replenishes a unit's HP, boots DEF and REC for 2 turns. *Red Packets: Redeem at your nearest merchant for Zel! *Longevity Dew: The dew of ripe old age. Unique event crafting material. *Prosperity Essence: All you need is a pinch to make it big. Unique event crafting material. NOTE: Keep the unique event crafting materials for the exclusive sphere from Prosperity Brawl Vortex dungeon! A prosperous Lunar New Year is coming and we would like to invite everyone to celebrate with us! |-| Dungeon= Prosperity Brawl:Info|Info Prosperity Brawl:Dungeon|Dungeon 20 Million Downloads Event Duration: Jan 20 ~ Feb 8 PST 2015 Summoners! The party in Grand Gaia never stops! Let us all celebrate as we hit 20 MILLION DOWNLOADS across all platforms! As a token of our appreciation for everyone's effort, ALL Summoners will receive the following rewards everyday: *Day 1 (Jan. 20): 1 Gem *Day 2 (Jan. 21): 1 Set of Crystals *Day 3 (Jan. 22): 1 Gem *Day 4 (Jan. 23): 1 Burst Frog *Day 5 (Jan. 24): 1 Gem *Day 6 (Jan. 25): 10 Crescent Dew *Day 7 (Jan. 26): 1 Gem *Day 8 (Jan. 27): 1 Metal Mimic *Day 9 (Jan. 28): 1 Gem *Day 10 (Jan. 29): 1 Sphere Frog *Day 11 (Jan. 30): 2 Gems *Day 12 (Jan. 31): 1 Set of Imps *Day 13 (Feb. 1): 2 Gems *Day 14 (Feb. 2): 2 Golden God *Day 15 (Feb. 3): 3 Gems *Day 16 (Feb. 4): 2 Burst Frogs *Day 17 (Feb. 5): 3 Gems *Day 18 (Feb. 6): 1 Set of Bulbs *Day 19 (Feb. 7): 1 Summon Ticket *Day 20 (Feb. 8): 1 Sphere Frog NOTE: All gifts will be sent via Presents Box. Be sure to log in DAILY to claim your rewards! Make the most out of these gifts as greater adventures are just around the corner. LOG IN NOW! New Years' Dungeons Event Details: Crystal Gods, Imps, Burst Frogs, and Sphere Frogs are preparing to welcome 2015! Don't miss the chance to buff up your units this coming New Year. Head to the Vortex NOW and grab them from the Year-End Dungeon! Note: New year dungeon will appear one time in a day, once you're finished, it will disappear from the vortex. Players can check back the next day. Ultimate Paradise Heavenly Paradise 1st Anniversary Event Duration: October 29 ~ November 30 (2014) As BRAVE FRONTIER celebrates its 1st Anniversary, we would like to take this opportunity to THANK YOU for being with us through our journey and adventures. Now get ready for a blast and Enjoy these rewards! *'Gem Giveaways' **1 Gem a day for 33 days! From October 29 ~ November 30. *'Daily Giveaways' **Nov 1 ~ 10 - 1 Burst Frog **Nov 11 ~ 13 - 1 Jewel Key **Nov 14 ~ 16 - 1 Metal Key **Nov 17 ~ 18 - 1 Power Imp Pakpak **Nov 19 ~ 20 - 1 Guard Imp Ganju **Nov 21 ~ 22 - 1 Healing Imp Fwahl **Nov 23 ~ 24 - 1 Vigor Imp Molin **Nov 25 - 1 Fire Crystal **Nov 26 - 1 Water Crystal **Nov 27 - 1 Earth Crystal **Nov 28 - 1 Thunder Crystal **Nov 29 - 1 Light Crystal **Nov 30 - 1 Dark Crystal Be prepared for these awesome ANNIVERSARY events as BRAVE FRONTIER presents: *An eye-popping 1000 Honor Points per day and Honor Summon Rates Up starts on November 1 PST ~ November 10 PST ! *An incredible Super Honor Points Up in Quests - 80 Honor Points for Friends and 40 for strangers And a Super Fusion Rate Up from November 11 PST until November 20 PST. *Astounding Super Honor Summon -Chance to get burst frog! Plus 50000 Zel per day from November 21 PST ~ November 30 PST! Summoners, once again THANK YOU and we look forward to another year of adventures with you! ---- Leaders of El Gaia Event Details: The HEROES OF ELGAIA is now in action! Get a chance to Catch Sword Emperor Reed, Talon King Rhein, Lawful Warrior Aneil, Fast Princess Lucana, Heavy Guard Nevsky, and Dual Blade Eru in their respective Vortex dungeons! ElGaia:Reed|Reed ElGaia:Rhein|Rhein ElGaia:Aneil|Aneil ElGaia:Lucana|Lucana ElGaia:Nevsky|Nevsky ElGaia:Eru|Eru ---- Xenon & Estia - Unholy Tower -Dark Side-= Event Duration: Oct 21, 19:00 PST - Oct, 31 18:59 PST (2014) Relive the epic adventures of Xenon and Estia as they make a come back with a more challenging twist! Climb the Unholy Tower from Oct 21, 19:00 - Oct, 31 18:59 PST (Oct 21, 20:00 - Oct 31, 19:59 PDT) with INCREASED chance to gather EVOLUTION MATERIALS and items that can be sold for extra Zel! Prepare to capture Xenon from levels 11-100, rescue Princess Estia from her curse on levels 111-200 and have the chance to capture Xenon & Estia in the Prologue. What's New!: *Chance to capture idols, pots, totems, gods, crystals and burst frog! *Chance to get Gold Coins (sell for 2.5k zel), Gold Ingot (sell for 150k zel), Prized *jewel (sell for 200k zel) *More challenging bosses! Rally your squad and don't miss this chance to reminisce the Xenon & Estia adventure! Tower:101-110|101-110 Tower:111-120|111-120 Tower:121-130|121-130 Tower:131-140|131-140 Tower:141-150|141-150 Tower:151-160|151-160 Tower:161-170|161-170 Tower:171-180|171-180 Tower:181-190|181-190 Tower:191-200|191-200 - XE Prologue= Event Duration: Oct 21, 19:00 PST - Oct, 31 18:59 PST (2014) Relive the epic adventures of Xenon and Estia as they make a come back with a more challenging twist! Climb the Unholy Tower from Oct 21, 19:00 - Oct, 31 18:59 PST (Oct 21, 20:00 - Oct 31, 19:59 PDT) with INCREASED chance to gather EVOLUTION MATERIALS and items that can be sold for extra Zel! Prepare to capture Xenon from levels 11-100, rescue Princess Estia from her curse on levels 111-200 and have the chance to capture Xenon & Estia in the Prologue. What's New!: *Chance to capture idols, pots, totems, gods, crystals and burst frog! *Chance to get Gold Coins (sell for 2.5k zel), Gold Ingot (sell for 150k zel), Prized *jewel (sell for 200k zel) *More challenging bosses! Rally your squad and don't miss this chance to reminisce the Xenon & Estia adventure! XE:Info|Info XE:Dungeon|Prologue }} ---- The Keymaster's Eclipse ---- Leon's Deception Past Event Duration: Sep 23 02:00 ~ Sep 28 01:59 PST (2014) Deception:Info|Info Deception:Dungeon|Dungeon ---- Battle Maidens The fabulous Battle Maidens are BACK and ready to challenge Summoners once again! Head to the Vortex Gate & get the chance to recruit these awesome heroes! Gems will not be awarded again if any of the Lv. 3 dungeons were completed beforehand. Maidens:Cayena|Cayena Maidens:Serin|Serin Maidens:Bayley|Bayley Maidens:Fennia|Fennia Maidens:Vanila|Vanila Maidens:Lico|Lico ---- Victory Tournament Claim Period: Jul 30 0:00 ~ Aug 30 0:00 PST (2014) Past Event Duration: Jul 22, 00:00 ~ Jul 25, 23:59 PST (2014) For this season, summoners can get Victory Points by participating in Vortex events, & Arena matches ONLY. During the tournament, ALL Vortex dungeons will give victory points upon completion. The points gained are scaled based on the difficulty of the area. Note: Look out for the Victory Point symbol together with the Vortex title to know if you will get Victory Points when running those dungeons! Arena Battle will give Victory Points upon winning or losing. Points acquired after combat will be calculated based on Arena Battle Points gained. VP:Info|Info VP:Season2|Season 2 ---- Thunder Turnout Past Event Duration: May 6, 20:00 ~ May 8, 20:59 PST (2014) A fearful thunder caused the Gun Goddess Serin to drown in anxiety. A storm is brewing in the skies covering most of Grand Gaia. She heard a thrilling roar. Can you muster the power of lightning to defeat the Battle Maiden Serin? Are you worthy of wielding this great force or will you kneel down to its frightening bolts? Aspiring summoners are given two days in this special dungeon! Get ready to test your might on May 6-8, 2014 PST! You will receive a mysterious sphere as a prize after clearing the lvl 2 dungeon! You also have a chance of capturing Thunder evolution materials during this event! ---- ----